TRADThin Man
by kai mousy
Summary: Petición: Slenderman acosa a la compañía mientras viajan a través del Bosque Negro.


**El Hombre Delgado**

* * *

_N/T: Esta historia fue escrita por Sir_Nemo en AO3, y es traducida y subida a este sitio con su permiso._

_Disclaimer: Ni "El Hobbit" ni sus personajes en cualquiera de sus presentaciones originales me pertencen ni le pertenecen a la autora de este trabajo._

**_Petición: __Slenderman acosa a la compañía mientras viajan a través del Bosque Negro._**

* * *

Por fin había dejado de llover, por lo que Thorin ordenó avanzar tan rápido como pudiesen. Desde que perdieran sus caballos, el camino se había vuelto dificultoso y su paso lento, afectando a todo el grupo. Los enanos estaban más callados y se irritaban con facilidad, Thorin, en particular, se había vuelto más gruñón; faltaban los cantos y juegos que antes matizaban sus charlas. Gandalf rechazó acompañarlos en el Bosque negro, alegando que ya había estado con ellos bastante tiempo; y Bilbo, bueno, Bilbo era más miserable con el pasar de los días, pero guardaba silencio, pues no había ni un alma dispuesta a escuchar con gusto. Le dolían los pies, y el humor del grupo le deprimía; era como si un pesado manto lo cubriera y sofocara.

De últimos días, Bilbo acostumbraba caminar junto a Ori, ya que el joven enano era el menos deprimido del grupo. En realidad no hablaban mucho, pero el ambiente era mucho más relajado que si Bilbo caminaba junto a Thorin o cualquiera de los otros.

Estaban cruzando un tramo abierto, camino al Bosque Negro: una gran área boscosa, sombría y poco acogedora los rodeaba y se levantaba frente a ellos. Últimamente, a Bilbo le figuraba que cada día veía más árboles que otra cosa, pero lo consideraba señal de que el fin de su viaje se acercaba; los bosques de los alrededores era más oscuros que los de la Comarca, los árboles le apetecían más altos, y casi podía jurar que tenían vida propia, razón por la cual Bilbo se sentía inquieto.

A diferencia del resto de la compañía – que si no tenía los ojos puestos al frente, los tenía puestos en el suelo – la mirada del hobbit recorría las orillas del bosque, ¿que si buscaba algo?, eso era algo que no sabía. La primera vez casi no lo notó, su mirada pasó por el viejo roble que se levantaba sobre una pequeña columna frente a ellos; fue casi un parpadeo de movimiento lo que lo hizo volver la vista. Ahí, bajo la sombra del gran árbol, oscurecido por las ramas que el viento mecía; la oscura y alta silueta pudo haber sido un árbol, pero su cuerpo era más oscuro que las sombras, y podría tal vez vislumbrarse un rostro entre las hojas observándolos.

Bilbo volteó a ver a Ori con la intención de preguntarle sobre si era posible que hubiera un hombre entre los árboles, pero tan pronto como se giró a su compañero, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro nuevamente el parpadeo, sin embargo, cuando volvió la vista al bosque, la silueta se había ido, si acaso estuvo ahí para empezar.

– ¿Bilbo?, – preguntó Ori con voz tenue y amable, provocando que el hobbit se percatara de que había dejado de avanzar. – ¿Sucede algo?

Bilbo volteó a ver al joven enano, quién le veía con curiosidad, y sonrió.

– No es nada, creo.

El viento arreciaba y cuando Bilbo volvió a ver al árbol por última vez, las hojas caían suavemente sobre el suelo llano.

* * *

Había olvidado ya todo sobre la silueta por el roble, cuando su existencia le volvió a la memoria mientras preparaban el campamento para la noche. Habían elegido un claro sobre una colina rodeada por el bosque; Nori y Dori prendían una fogata, mientras Kili y Fili buscaban algo de comer.

Bilbo estaba sentado en un tronco cerca del fuego, tratando de encender su pipa. Su chaqueta se había empapado durante el último aguacero y el agua había humedecido su tabaco, y ahora la mugre cosa no quería prender; al final se rindió con un suspiro y guardo la pipa. Glóin se había sentado junto a él y le dio una palmadita en el brazo; el resto de la compañía también empezaba a acomodarse para la noche, salvo Thorin, quien hacía lo mejor que podía para fulminar el bosque a su alrededor con la mirada.

– Necesitamos poner más guardias hoy, – comentó Thorin. – Debemos mantenernos alerta, hay algo que no es bueno es este bosque.

– ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Dwalin.

–Lo que sea; orcos, bestias, elfos...

– ¿Hombres? – soltó Bilbo, centrando la atención de los enanos en él.

– ¿Dónde viste hombres? – preguntó Thorin.

– Qui… Quizás no es nada, pero me pareció ver, a las orillas del bosque, a un hombre de negro.

– ¿Y estás seguro de que era un hombre?

– No estoy seguro de que haya sido algo, pudo haber sido sólo una sombra. Era algo alto para ser un hombre, pero no creo que se tratara de un elfo... ellos no visten de negro, ¿o sí?

Thorin frunció el ceño y sus oscuros ojos se llenaron de preocupación, lo que consternó al hobbit.

– Muy bien, –exhaló al fin. – También estaremos al pendiente de hombres en negro; y Bilbo, si lo ves otra vez, avísale a alguien de inmediato.

Bilbo se sentía confundido, pero Thorin no le volvió a ver, y pronto Kili y Fili regresaron con unos conejos, y todo pensamiento de hombres altos en negro se esfumó en preferencia de un buen bocado y la calidez del fuego.

* * *

Esa noche Bilbo soñó con un hombre esbelto vestido de negro, parado justo a las afueras del campamento, mudo e inmovible. En realidad no era un hombre, era demasiado alto y delgado como para serlo, pero tampoco era un elfo. Bilbo trató de hablar, decirle a Bofur, quien se hallaba justo junto a él haciendo guardia con Bifur, que ahí estaba; pero sus labios ni siquiera se movían.

El viento arreció revolviendo un par de chispas del fuego, que volaron hacia la callada figura iluminando por un momento su rostro… o, mejor dicho, la carencia del mismo. Pareciera que el ser usara una máscara en blanco, como las que Bilbo había visto entre los actores viajeros que ocasionalmente visitaban la Comarca.

Pronto volvió la oscuridad, pero el hombre permanecía ahí, y aún en sueños, Bilbo veía como sus ojos se encendían con fuego.

* * *

El siguiente día pasó en aturdimiento para Bilbo. A causa de su sueño, el hobbit sentía que casi no había descansado, y por poco se dormía cada vez que dejaba de masticar en el desayuno.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por los enanos, pero la presión del bosque les obligaba a guardar silencio. Aún así, Ori caminó cerca de él, aún más de lo acostumbrado, mientras continuaban su viaje; Bilbo agradecía la mano cerca de su hombro cada que tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles.

Cuando trataba de mantener la mirada fija en el suelo, los vellos del cuello se le erizaban. Alguien los observaba.

– Creo que está aquí, –susurró. Ori no contestó, pero una cálida mano se posó en su brazo tranquilizándolo un poco. Los otros enanos caminaban cada vez más pegados; podría haber sido el bosque, sumido en siniestro silencio, o tal vez el hecho de que cada árbol, que Bilbo alcanzaba a ver por el rabillo del ojo, se viera como un enorme hombre de negro.

Ori se le acercó más y susurró, – ¿Cómo se ve?

Bilbo volvió la mirada hacia la figura, descubriendo que sólo era un árbol. Negó con la cabeza, más para sí que para él enano, pero Ori aún le veía con curiosidad, por lo que se rindió y se acercó a susurrar al oído del enano:

– Es un… una persona muy, muy alta; no creo que se trate de un hombre, es demasiado alto, tanto como un árbol. Y sus brazos son delgados, como las ramas de los árboles, al igual que sus piernas; además de que no tiene rostro, donde… donde debería estar no hay nada, sólo está en blanco, sin nariz, ni ojos, ni boca… sólo está en blanco.

Ori le observó esperando algo más, pero Bilbo volvió a negar con la cabeza; no había nada más que pudiera añadir.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, y Bilbo sabía que ahí estaba, acechándolos.

* * *

Cuando se asentaron esa noche, a Bilbo le figuraba que el lugar se veía exactamente igual que al de la noche anterior, aunque a los enanos se les veía complacidos con el avance hecho hasta entonces, por lo que el hobbit dedujo que en verdad no era el mismo lugar de antes. Desde que Bilbo le dijera a Ori sobre el extraño ser que pareciera estar siguiéndolos, el enano parecía uña y carne con él. Su mirada se reflejaba preocupada y curiosa a la vez, y cuando se sentaron, Bilbo notó que Thorin le veía igual que Ori.

– El… La cosa que describiste antes, me pareció interesante, – comentó Ori mientras sacaba sus plumas y libros de su bolso, entonces dobló una hoja y empezó a bosquejar algo; Bilbo le miró con tierna curiosidad, no mucho después, Ori empujó el papel en manos del hobbit.

– ¿Se veía algo así?

En la hoja se veía un boceto rápido de un par de árboles y, entre ellos, permanecía una solitaria figura, sin alguna característica en particular. Podría haber sido una sombra, si no fuera por la cabeza que descansaba sobre angostos hombros que de otro modo hubieran pasado por la luz colándose entre las ramas. En silencio y asombro, Bilbo admiró el dibujo.

– Este, esto… sí.

En ese momento, Thorin se levantó de su lugar junto al fuego y se encaminó a donde ellos.

– Puedo ver.

No era pregunta, en realidad no lo era, por lo que Bilbo le entregó la hoja al enano. Thorin se le quedó viendo detenidamente, la arruga entre sus cejas profunda y bien marcada; luego destrozó la hoja.

– ¿Tienes registros de él? ¿En tu libro? – Thorin habló rápido, sin darle tiempo de contestar a Ori, – Bórralo. Cada palabra. Ahora.

Ori ni siquiera se quejó, abrió su libro y arrancó un par de páginas, se las entregó a Thorin, y éste también las destrozó. Con cada pedazo destrozado, Ori soltaba un suspiro angustiado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Bilbo, pero Thorin se giró hacia el fuego. Ninguno de los otros enanos había notado algo, pues estaban concentrados en el relato que Balin contaba; lo que pareció satisfacer a Thorin mientras se sentaba. Por un momento, fijó una mirada furiosa a los trozos de papel entre sus dedos.

– Sé qué es lo que les acecha, – soltó por último.

– ¿Nos? ¿No quisiste decir "nos"? – dijo Bilbo.

– No, aún no. Sólo es a ustedes dos. – Thorin inhaló profundo, era claro que hacía lo que podía para no ver a su alrededor, y Bilbo nunca lo había visto tan notoriamente agitado. – Las leyendas de los hombres hablan del Delgado; se habla de él en murmullos, y mientras trabajaba como herrero, pocos llegaron a mis oídos. Reside en bosques, como este; nadie sabe si es sólo un elfo malhecho o algo aún más siniestro, más que nada porque quienes se le han acercado lo suficiente nunca viven para contarlo. Pero si hay algo en que coinciden todas las leyendas, es que: si lo ves, irá tras de ti.

El viento nocturno a su alrededor de pronto se enfrío más y Bilbo se detuvo justo antes de que volver la vista sobre su hombro, en dirección a la oscuridad tras de ellos. Ori jugueteaba con su bufanda, evitando la vista de Thorin.

– ¿Entonces estamos en problemas? – preguntó.

– Podemos salir de aquí con vida, – contestó Thorin. –No digan ni una palabra de esto a los demás; si se enteran de él, también lo empezarán a ver, y por ahora, entre menos sean sus presas, mejor. Ori, dormirás entre tus hermanos por hoy, y Bilbo, le ordenaré a Kili y Fili que duerman junto a usted. Y si llegase a despertar en medio de la noche, haga lo que haga, no abra sus ojos; en sólo un par de días saldremos del bosque.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Ori seguía jugando nervioso con su bufanda. Thorin se estiró y puso una mano en el hombro del joven enano, a modo de tranquilizarlo; Thorin no esperó a ver si servía de algo, sonrió ligeramente a Bilbo, se levantó y, cuando estaba a punto de irse con los demás, Bilbo al fin habló con voz suave y a penas audible.

– Dijiste que sólo los que le conocen pueden verlo, bueno… ¿y tú?, ¿lo has visto?

Thorin permaneció en silencio por largo rato, de cara al bosque que los rodeaba, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, su expresión oculta en las sombras. Bilbo empezaba a creer que no contestaría, pero el enano vio a Bilbo y dijo por fin:

– Aún no.

Y con eso, Thorin les dio la espalda y se marchó, dejando a Bilbo con una sensación helada.

* * *

Como lo acordado, cuando Bilbo acomodaba su saco para pasar la noche, Fili y Kili aparecieron de la nada, cada uno con su propio saco en brazos. En silencio se acomodaron y vieron al hobbit con sonrisas tristes en los labios; Bilbo se preguntó qué podría haberles dicho Thorin para que se acostaran uno a cada lado de él y se acurrucaran tan pegados.

– Buenas noches, Bilbo, – dijeron los hermanos.

–Buenas noches, Fili; buenas noches, Kili, – contestó Bilbo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

En algún punto de la noche, el viento había empeorado y la profunda y fuerte respiración de los enanos dormidos a sus lados le daban la sensación de estar en medio de una tormenta a Bilbo. Su frazada se le había caído y su tórax estaba expuesto al viento y el frío.

Casi abría los ojos, pero todo cuanto tenía tras sus párpados estaba a oscuras, y a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar el ronquido de los enanos. Aún era de noche, el alba podría tardar todavía horas en llegar, y Bilbo tenía frío, pero no debería, no debía abrir los ojos.

El aullar del viento se escuchaba más como un grito y aún bajo su ropa se le ponía la piel de gallina. Se acurrucó aún más cerca de quien creía era Fili, porque era quién más cerca tenía, aunque era difícil diferenciar entre los hermanos.

Una vez encogido a su lado, Fili se sentía cálido y sólido, y por un instante pensó que quizás podría sobrellevar la noche, que tal vez incluso podría dormir así como estaba, ceñido entre dos enanos dormidos, y calientito por el resto de la noche.

Pero entonces el viento se detuvo, y el oscuro mundo en la cabeza de Bilbo cayó en silencio. El silencio era peor; repiqueteaba tras sus párpados, recordándole que ahí estaba él… que lo estaba viendo. El silencio quemaba sus párpados y un deseo abrumador por abrir los ojos y parpadear lo sobrecogió.

Pero no podía, no podía, no podía; por lo que enterró la cabeza en el brazo de Fili, y se aferró a él con ambas manos. Intentó no moverse, ni hacer ruido, ni abrir sus ojos… ni siquiera contra la tela de la manga de Fili. Trató de concentrarse en todo menos el silencio, así que se concentró en el profundo respirar de Fili, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Se preguntó si Ori también estaría despierto, encogido contra Dori o Nori, tratando de no abrir los ojos. Se preguntó si Thorin tampoco dormiría, hecho un ovillo sólo y cerca del fuego, haciendo lo posible por mantener los ojos cerrados. Para no mirar, para no ver. Esperaba que no cayeran en la tentación, que no abrieran los ojos.

El silencio incrementó, acelerando su corazón con ritmo inestable e inquieto, provocando la sensación de hormigueo en su piel. Poco a poco, el silencio lo entumecía, se sentía como si se estuviera quedando sordo; lo único que percibía era el latir de su corazón contra su pecho, y el peso del brazo de Fili entre sus dedos mientras apretaba con más fuerza para asegurarse de que tampoco perdiera eso, con tal de evitar sentir sólo su corazón contra sus huesos, y la devastadora insensibilidad recorriendo su piel.

Pronto amanecería, pensó; pronto amanecería y él despertaría y estaría vivo, y la mañana llegaría y él no abriría sus ojos, no hasta entonces. Se repetía esto una y otra vez en la mente hasta sentirse mareado.

Ligeramente sintió que alguien parecía llamar su nombre, pero se le antojaba lejano, como si estuviera entre la niebla y la comezón que sentía entre sus dedos y el brazo de Fili. Bilbo se apretó aún más contra él, no abriría los ojos, no lo haría hasta el amanecer. La voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte y conocida, susurrando su nombre, y había una mano sacudiéndolo y una voz diciendo – Despierta, ya amaneció, despierta.

Bilbo abrió los ojos. Thorin le veía con la mirada ensombrecida y cansada; el enano estiró la mano y Bilbo soltó su agarre de Fili, quien seguía dormido, y la tomó. Thorin lo ayudó a levantarse y dijo:

– Siéntate con Ori, yo me encargo de despertarlos.

Bilbo dio la vuelta hacia el campamento, donde Ori estaba sentado a solas, encorvado y con un peso invisible sobre sus hombros mientras sus hermanos despertaban a los demás. Al tiempo en que Thorin despertaba a sus sobrinos, Bilbo se escabulló hacia Ori y se sentó a su lado. El joven enano le sonrió débilmente, apenas volteando a verlo, y volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo. Bilbo encendió su pipa y suspiró largo y tendido.

Con unas ramitas, Ori empezó a formar la figura de un hombre alto; parecía que ni cuenta se daba que lo hacía, pero Bilbo se estremeció y Ori se le acercó un poquito más. Cuando el resto de la compañía ya comenzaba a hacer ruidos de estar despiertos y a gruñir somnolientos, Ori deshizo la figura en silencio.

* * *

El desayuno pasó en silencio, o al menos así lo sintió Bilbo; era como si el silencio de la noche aún permaneciera ahí, en su corazón, ahogando las voces de los enanos mientras estos conversaban. Ori nunca alzó la vista, los ojos fijos en las ramas en el suelo, y Thorin veía fija y claramente a Balin, mientras discutían el camino a seguir durante el día, sus ojos nunca se apartaron a ningún lado del rostro del otro.

El resto de la compañía empezaba a notar algo: Fili y Kili no dejaban de ver preocupados a Bilbo, intentaban incluirlo en la conversación, pero el hobbit apenas podía oír lo que decían bajo la sola presión de _su_ presencia; Dori y Nori ni siquiera intentaban disimular su preocupación mientras analizaban sin tapujos a su hermano, el cual nunca les devolvió la mirada; y en el entrecejo de Balin se formaba una profunda arruga, aunque su mirada era apacible mientras seguía su charla con Thorin.

Una vez listos para seguir con el viaje, Nori y Dori quisieron agarrar a Ori para que caminara junto a ellos, pero un comentario mordaz por parte de Thorin sirvió para detenerlos, y Bilbo tomó su lugar junto al joven enano. Aún podía sentir las miradas confundidas de Dori y Nori a sus espaldas, pero Thorin parecía ajeno al asunto. Solo veía en línea recta, frente a él, sin dar cabida a lo que le pudiera rodear.

Bilbo, sin embargo, no podía mantener la mirada de frente, no con la espalda de Bombur como única vista, ya que el enano caminaba frente a él. Y admiró a Thorin por la forma en que podía fijarse sólo en lo que tenía de frente.

Bilbo se despreciaba a sí mismo por el hecho de que seguía volteando a todos lados, buscando a la silueta sin ojos, pues sabía que _él_ estaba ahí, el hormigueo en su piel no se desvanecía, el silencio aún lo envolvía como un manto pesado, y por el rabillo del ojo, entre las sombras del bosque consumido por la oscuridad, alcanzaba a ver ropajes negros y una cara sin rostro.

Bilbo deseaba hacer algo. Moverse, caminar, atacar, incluso reírse de él y de su miserable existencia bajo la presión que ejercía su seguidor silenciosa. El hobbit quería voltear, encararlo, gritarle – ¡ven por mí! –, pero cada vez que regresaba la mirada, la silueta resultaba ser un flaco abedul, semi-escondido por la sombra de otro árbol.

A su lado, Ori brincaba cada vez que una rama se rompía, cada vez que un árbol se mecía con el viento; a cada sonido del bosque, el enano levantaba la mirada y veía a sus alrededores con ansiedad.

Pero eran los silencios la peor parte, esos largos periodos en los que nadie decía nada, en los que sus pesados pasos eran enmudecidos por el suelo mullido. Era entonces que Bilbo podía verlo de cerca, justo atrás de él, por sobre su hombro, y Ori decía por lo bajo – aquí está – y aunque Bilbo no podía escuchar sus palabras, las conocía.

Luego, alguien decía algo: Thorin gritaba una orden, o Bofur empezaba una canción para animarlos; y para cuando Bilbo volvía a ver, sólo se encontraba con las miradas confusas de Nori y Ori. Ori volvía a fijarse únicamente en sus pies y a brincar con cada sonido.

* * *

Podría haber sido el hecho de que Thorin sólo mantenía los ojos al frente, o que el bosque inquietaba y distraía a todos, o el que 13 enanos y un hobbit atravesaran un bosque era una tarea nada silenciosa; pero su viaje se vio interrumpido cuando se vieron rodeados por al menos tres docenas de elfos apuntándoles con sus armas, máscaras de pasiva cordialidad cubriendo sus rostros.

Fili y Kili estaban por sacar sus armas, pero Thorin extendió una mano para detenerlos. La fila de elfos se dividió para abrirles paso a dos personas. El primero estaba vestido de blanco, una corona descansaba sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa de relajada superioridad se dibujaba en sus labios. El otro elfo parecía ser más joven, ataviado en ropas del color verde del bosque, su rostro era similar al del mayor, aunque no sonreía, mejor dicho, se veía curioso.

– Thranduil, – gruñó Thorin

– Thorin Escudo de Roble, – contestó Thranduil asintiendo levemente como saludo. – ¿A qué debo te debo el placer?

– Sólo vamos de paso.

– Sin duda, sin embargo, me pregunto a dónde podrían dirigirse un príncipe exiliado, doce enanos y un hobbit. Difícilmente a un día de campo, ¿no crees?

La mirada del joven elfo se detuvo en Bilbo e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. El hobbit le regresó la mirada, y de pronto un destello de pánico cruzó el rostro del elfo. Thorin abrió la boca para contestar cuando el menor se dirigió a Thranduil y empezó a mascullar algo en élfico. Thranduil escuchó atento, echando una hojeada o dos a Bilbo.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Amo Escudo de Roble?

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que captures a mi compañía?

– Para nada, será a sólo unos pasos, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no escuchen quienes no han de hacerlo.

Thorin vio a Thranduil, luego al elfo junto a él, luego de nuevo a Thranduil.

– Bien, – decidió Thorin al final, luego se dirigió al resto de los enanos. – No hagan nada estúpido.

– No lo haremos, si ellos no lo hacen, – contestó Kili, lo que provocó una mirada asesina por parte de su tío, y que Thranduil contuviera una sonrisa.

– Si eres tan amable de seguirme; junto con el Amo Hobbit y su amigo.

Bilbo y Ori intercambiaron miradas antes de que Thorin les indicara que obedecieran.

– Si Ori va, yo también, – exclamó Nori.

– No, Nori, – espetó Thorin.

– Nori, por favor, les explicaré luego… si puedo, – dijo Ori. Nori se veía descontento, pero no dijo nada más. Bilbo y Ori siguieron a los dos elfos y Thorin unos cuantos metros lejos del grupo. Aún podían ver a los demás, pero no oían palabra alguna.

Thorin cruzó de brazos y esperó. Thranduil fue quién empezó:

– Hay una gran oscuridad en mi bosque… y me parece que también la han encontrado. Mi hijo, Legolas… – a Thorin se le escapó un extraño sonido ahogado, que Thranduil ignoró, – la notó particularmente fuerte en usted Amo Hobbit. ¿Me permite?

– ¿Sí? – contestó Bilbo. Thranduil se arrodilló frente a él, a la altura de su rostro, pero cuando el elfo tendió su mano hacia Bilbo, Thorin lo detuvo de la muñeca. Thranduil le dedicó una mirada fría.

– Como desees, Escudo de Roble.

Thorin soltó su muñeca; el elfo juntó sus manos y se le quedó viendo a Bilbo. Sus ojos eran del más tenue azul que el hobbit se encontrara en su vida, tan azules como fríos y demandantes; Bilbo dudaba que pudiera haber sido capaz de apartar la vista aún si lo hubiese intentado. Thranduil dejó salir un pequeño sonido, un suave canturreo, antes de ponerse de pie.

– En cierto modo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, eres afortunado. Normalmente, los hubiera tomado como prisioneros entrar en mi bosque sin permiso; sin embargo, no deseo que la sombra los siga mientras están cerca de mis hombres. Son libres de seguir, y sugiero que se alejen cuanto puedan, antes de que los alcance.

Thranduil hizo un gesto socarrón con la cabeza, una sonrisa ligeramente dibujada en sus labios, antes de dar una orden bruscamente en élfico; los elfos giraron en conjunto y se esparcieron por el bosque. Thranduil simplemente se empezó a alejar, con la espalda hacia los enanos; Legolas, por su parte, les dedicó un último vistazo antes de correr atrás de su padre.

Los enanos quedaron tan solos como momentos antes de ser emboscados.

* * *

Los tres permanecieron en silencio observando el bosque que los rodeaba, por lo menos, la presencia se había desvanecido por un rato, quizás a causa de los elfos, de cualquier modo, Bilbo agradecía el descanso.

El resto de los enanos se acercaron despacio, con cuidado y llenos de preocupación. Dori y Nori se situaron a cada lado de Ori; Fili y Kili se mantenían a un paso de distancia de su tío, mientras que Balin apareció junto a Bilbo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – reclamó Nori. Thorin resopló por la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, su voz era firme cuando habló, como la de un rey, sin reflejar la preocupación que Bilbo sabía existía en él.

– Thranduil nos informó de lo que ya sospechábamos; Bilbo, Ori y yo hemos sido envenenados por el bosque.

– A mi parecer se ven sanos, – comentó Dwalin.

– No es un veneno para la carne, sino para la mente. No nos pidan detalles al respecto, ya que ustedes también podrían contaminarse.

– ¿Qué hacemos, entonces?

– Debemos salir de aquí tan pronto como podamos; y de aquí en adelante, no han de escuchar nada de lo que nosotros tres digamos, y es una orden.

Los enanos se vieron unos a otros en silencio. Al final, Bofur fue quien habló:

– Pero, ¿quién nos ha de dirigir sino tú?

– Balin lo hará.

Balin asintió con la cabeza, el resto de la compañía aceptó sin rechistar.

– ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir antes de seguir? – preguntó Thorin. Ori levantó la mano, las cejas de Thorin se elevaron como respuesta.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado por un momento? – pidió el joven enano. Thorin asintió, primero a Ori y luego a Bilbo. El resto de los enanos se retiró a unos metros, aunque las manos de Nori y Dori tocaron el hombro de Ori durante unos instantes más de lo usual.

– Creo tener una idea que podría facilitar el camino, – comentó Ori.

– Escuchémosla, entonces, – contestó Thorin.

– Nos dijo que sólo los que ven al… al Hombre Delgado, son perseguidos. Así que pensé que si ¿serviría de algo vendarnos los ojos?

– La Compañía perdería tres pares de ojos.

– Tres pares que ya no ven nada sino al que no está ahí, – les recordó Bilbo; aún así Thorin no parecía convencido. – Mira, se que es indignante, pero podría ayudarnos a atravesar el bosque mejor.

Thorin suspiró de nuevo, sin embargo, se volvió a la Compañía y los llamó, – Necesitamos algo para vendarnos los ojos; y a tres voluntarios para cargarnos, pues al vendarnos los ojos, sólo retrasaríamos la caminata.

Los enanos murmuraron entre ellos, sin duda preguntándose qué clase de veneno podría requerir perder la vista, pero Thorin permaneció reacio a decir palabra alguna. En poco tiempo, produjeron unas tiras de tela; Ori fue el primero en ser vendado, Dori tomo los bolsos de Nori, mientras que a Bifur le fueron dadas las cosas de Ori. Luego Ori se trepó a la espalda de su hermano. Se veía tan pequeño abrazado a su hermano y ocultando el rostro en su hombro. Por su parte, Glóin llevó la pequeña carga de Bilbo, mientras que Kili cargó con las cosas de Thorin.

Thorin alcanzó a echar un último vistazo a Bilbo antes de ser vendado; simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como para recordar que lograrían salir. Bombur le dio sus cosas a Bofur y Thorin se trepó en su espalda. La vista era graciosa: el alto y majestuoso Thorin tratando de balancearse sobre el menos alto y más redondo Bombur, todo mientras se veía mareado con una tela alrededor de la cabeza.

El último en vendarse los ojos fue Bilbo. La tela azul oscuro, ofrecida por Bifur, se sentía áspera a la piel, causándole comezón en el puente de la nariz mientras Balin ataba el nudo. La oscuridad fue repentina, pero más liviana que en la noche, pues la luz no penetraba ni por asomo. Bilbo buscó a tientas hasta dar con la espalda de Fili; el joven enano lo levantó fácilmente.

Por un rato, la oscuridad se meció mientras Bilbo intentaba aferrarse a algo; entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Fili, asegurándose tanto como pudo. Fili se sentía cálido, y Bilbo descansó la cabeza en la cabellera del rubio, pues no parecía importarle. Kili comentó algo y Fili se rió, el sonido claro en medio de toda la oscuridad.

En algún lado, a la distancia, Balin dio la orden de moverse; Fili aseguró su agarre en Bilbo, en poco tiempo, el movimiento y el sonido de los pies sobre el lodo le indicaron que avanzaban; no muy rápido, pero al menos lo hacían.

Por vez primera en días, Bilbo se sentía a salvo. No había nadie al acecho en la oscuridad del vendaje; casi sentía que podría dormirse en el lugar, y por poco lo hizo, cabeceando contra la cabeza de Fili, hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

Los sonidos. Se percibían cada vez más, y más lejos; la voz de Fili contestando las burlas de Kili ahora sólo la podía sentir a través de la piel de su espalda y el movimiento de su cabeza. El sonido de los pasos desapareció, igual y podrían estar caminando en el aire.

Incluso el bosque estaba callado. Bilbo conocía bien los bosques, había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez en los bosques, dando vueltas entre cada piedra y cada árbol caído, buscando hadas. Los bosques estaban vivos, el sonidos de las aves y los bichitos debería estar por todos lados, a su alrededor, y aún si no fuera así, el bosque debería rodearlos, respirando, el viento moviendo las hojas o tirándolas al suelo.

Pero nada. El bosque estaba callado, como muerto.

– ¿Alguien me escucha?, – preguntó el hobbit. – ¿Estoy sordo?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un extraño zumbido llenando el silencio absoluto. Bilbo repitió la pregunta, y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Era como si estuviera cayendo, aunque aún se sostenía de Fili, posiblemente con más fuerza de la necesaria; el zumbido se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte, y no dejaba de caer, pero aún se sostenía, sus dedos sujetando lo único que podían, Fili, y de pronto escuchó un grito, – ¡Algo le pasa a Bilbo! – y una mano agarraba su hombro, y los sonidos regresaron todos de golpe: las voces de los enanos alborotados, todas las pisadas, y el bosque, como si tomara una gran bocanada de aire.

– ¡Bilbo, estás ahorcando a Fili!, – era Balin a su lado, y quizás la mano en su hombro era de Kili, quien endureció su agarre, al grado de lastimar al hobbit, hasta que Bilbo por fin aflojo sus brazos y cayó al suelo. A su lado, Fili respiraba profundamente entre el ataque de tos que le vino.

– Lo siento tanto, – dijo Bilbo, – Fili, lo lamento tanto.

Fili intentó decir algo, pero al parecer no pudo, solo negaba con la cabeza, o al menos eso le indicaba el sonido del roce de cabello y ropa.

– Está bien, Bilbo, no es tu culpa, es del veneno, –comentó Balin. – Continuemos nuestro viaje.

– Lo siento, – repitió Bilbo.

Fili recuperó la voz al fin, aunque aún sonaba un poco jadeante cuando habló: – Está bien.

– ¿Todavía puedes cargarme?

– Siempre y cuando no vuelvas… a hacer eso, – contestó Fili riendo, y Bilbo volvió a trepar en su espalda, sintiéndose como cucaracha; la mano de Kili creaba una presión cálida en su espalda mientras continuaban su viaje.

* * *

Durante el resto del recorrido no hubo más silencios ni zumbidos extraños; la voz de Fili no tardó en restaurarse, uniéndose incluso a la canción que Bofur había empezado para animar a la Compañía luego del incidente, pero la mano de Kili nunca se apartó de la espalda de Bilbo.

Por último, luego de mucho movimiento y un par de canciones más, Balin dio la orden de acampar por la noche. Fili bajó al hobbit con cuidado, y Bilbo se quitó la venda de los ojos. El campamento se encontraba a oscuras, pues aún no se prendía la fogata, aunque una ligera luz del sol poniéndose quemaba los ojos de Bilbo; Fili sonrió al verlo parpadear, pero había marcas rojas en su cuello, y Bilbo tuvo que apartar la vista.

Por su parte, ya habían bajado a Ori y Thorin y también se habían quitado la tela de los ojos, y se veían tan desconcertados como Bilbo se sentía. Sin decir nada, los tres se juntaron, y una vez encendida la fogata, se sentaron junto a ella. Los tres veían fija y profundamente el fuego y el suelo.

De pronto se escuchó un crujir entre los arbustos a orillas del campamento, y todos los enanos saltaron y sacaron sus armas; Kili era el más cercano al sonido, por lo que apuntó una flecha al origen.

– No dispare, por favor, – se oyó una voz familiar. – A mi padre no le agradaría.

De entre las sombras salió la figura esbelta de Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, y Thorin volvió a atragantarse con algo. Legolas extendió ambas manos a modo de mostrar que no estaba armado.

– ¿Qué quieres?, – exigió Kili sin dejar de apuntarle con la flecha.

– Deseo tener una conversación con su Amo Hobbit.

– ¡NO!, – fue la respuesta unánime de los enanos; pero el hobbit miró a Legolas, que a pesar de que en todo sentido era la calca de su padre, sus ojos eran diferentes. Los ojos de Legolas eran cálidos mientras veían suplicantes a Bilbo.

– Sólo por un momento, – dijo Bilbo, y antes de que los enanos pudieran protestar, continuó: – Pueden vernos en todo momento; sólo es un elfo, nada me va a pasar.

Bilbo caminó hacia Legolas y sonrió; el elfo se sentó en el suelo, parecía bastante feliz por ignorar las miradas asesinas que los enanos le dedicaban. – Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil. ¿Podría conocer su nombre?, – preguntó el elfo.

– Soy Bilbo Bolsón. ¿Qué es lo que desea, Legolas, hijo de Thranduil? – cuestionó Bilbo, y luego de una corta pausa añadió sonriendo: – ¿Y su padre sabe que está aquí?

– No sabe nada. No me hubiera permitido venir, de haber sabido.

'

– No le encantan los enanos, ¿verdad?

– A mí tampoco me agradan, – contestó Legolas, – pero usted no es un enano, Bilbo Bolsón, y la sombra que lo sigue nubla mi mente. Nadie, ni siquiera un enano, merece la muerte que le dará si no se aleja de él. Deseo ayudarle.

Bilbo parpadeó atónito por un momento ante las palabras del elfo; Legolas encogió sus delgados hombros.

– Creí… Creí que no había nada que se pudiera hacer, salvo salir del bosque, – contestó el hobbit luego de una pausa.

– No hay manera de pelear contra él directamente, eso es verdad; pero pensé que esto, – Legolas sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido azul oscuro, y se lo entregó a Bilbo, – podría funcionar.

– ¿Qué es?

– Lo sumirá en un sueño profundo por un par de días, uno donde no verá sueño alguno ni nada sobre la tierra podrá alcanzarlo; cuando despierte, esta última semana se habrá borrado de su memoria. A veces se usa cuando algo muy trágico, que es mejor olvidar, le sucede a alguien.

Bilbo balanceó el frasco entre sus dedos.

– ¿Será suficiente para los tres?

Legolas asintió. – Una gota debería ser suficiente; úselo sólo si tiene que, sólo si está tan cerca que no tenga a dónde correr.

– Me estoy cansando de huir, – comentó Bilbo.

– No lo enfrente, no debe hacerlo.

– Lo sé, lo sé. – Bilbo agachó la cabeza, y un enorme suspiro atravesó su cuerpo, como si todas las dificultades de los últimos días se hubieran acumulado y salido con él. El frasco hacía presión en su mano con aspereza, pero era algo real. Algo sólido. Algo a lo que aferrarse. Legolas le ofreció una diminuta sonrisa.

– Le deseo la mejor de las suertes; esperemos volvamos a vernos algún día, – Legolas se levantó. – Ahora debo partir, mi padre probablemente se pregunta dónde estoy.

– Espere. ¿Y usted? Me habló sobre él; ¿no lo va a perseguir a usted ahora? – preguntó el hobbit.

– No creo que lo haga, – respondió el elfo. – Parece estar bastante ocupado con ustedes. Pero será mejor que corra ahora, y no después. Buena suerte.

Y con eso, Legolas desapareció entre los arbustos.

– ¿Qué quería?, preguntó Thorin sentado por la fogata, dándole la espalda a Bilbo.

– Nos dio una medicina que podemos usar si el veneno se esparce demasiado antes de que salgamos del bosque.

Al oír la palabra medicina, Oin se levantó de su lugar y Bilbo le entregó el frasco; el enano lo abrió, lo olió y masculló con indecisión, lo cerró y lo examinó en sus manos.

– Se supone que te hace dormir y olvidar, – comentó Bilbo.

– Y eso hace, – contestó Oin devolviendo el frasco. – Pero por mi vida que no logro entender qué tipo de veneno requeriría este tipo de medicamento.

– Es mejor si no lo digo.

Ninguno de los enanos hizo más preguntas, y la cena fue un momento silencioso e intranquilo, aunque el bosque a su alrededor permanecía en calma y callado, y las marcas en el cuello de Fili empezaban a difuminarse. Nadie cantó nada, ni contó ni un relato. Todos los enanos hacían lo que podían por ver fijamente a sus pies, de rato en rato echando un vistazo a Bilbo, Ori y Thorin.

Después de comer, Thorin se levantó y les ordenó ir a dormir; Bilbo y Ori lo siguieron ligeramente apartados del resto de la Compañía. Sin decir palabra alguna, Thorin volvió a vendarse los ojos y se acomodó; Ori y Bilbo siguieron su ejemplo y se acostaron uno junto al otro.

Los sonidos del campamento no tardaron en disiparse.

Bilbo fijó la mirada en la oscuridad, intentando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El aire se volvió más frío, y la noche más profunda, pero no podía dormir. La presencia no estaba ahí, pero eso le molestaba aún más, estaba ansioso, esperando que apareciera, temiendo que lo hiciera. Los dedos de Bilbo tomaron el frasco que había guardado en su bolsillo luego de que Legolas se lo diera; el cristal era frío contra la punta de sus dedos, y cerró los ojos, aunque no hubiera diferencia alguna a causa del vendaje en sus ojos, pero se sentía ligeramente más seguro.

– Thorin, – dijo el hobbit en voz baja luego de un rato. – ¿Estás despierto?

– Hum, – fue la respuesta de Thorin.

– ¿Y Ori?

– Creo que duerme. ¿En qué piensas, Bilbo?

– ¿Quieres decir a parte de él? Pienso que… deberíamos. Pienso que deberíamos tomar el medicamento.

– No, – contestó el enano. – No tomaré el medicamento del elfo.

– No podemos continuar así por mucho, – comentó Bilbo. – Sí lo notas.

– Podemos salir del bosque, – gruñó Thorin haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Pero el viento provocaba una sensación escalofriante, como si fuera una advertencia, y por el crujir a su lado, Thorin también lo sentía, envolviéndolos cada vez más como una manta. Bilbo apretaba el frasco en su mano con tal fuerza que temía llegar a romperlo. El frasco y la venda en sus ojos eran las únicas cosas que todavía sentía reales.

– Siento como si fuera a enloquecer, – susurró Bilbo.

– ¿Qué?, – preguntó Thorin, y fue en ese momento en que Bilbo tomó su decisión.

– Lo siento, Thorin, – dijo el hobbit, y antes de que Thorin pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Bilbo giró sobre él, obligándolo a abrir la boca hasta que una gota del medicamento cayó a través de ella. Thorin no tardó nada en dejar de luchar, y Bilbo se inclinó más hacia él, colocando su mano cerca de la boca del enano, y cuando sintió su respiración constante contra su palma, el hobbit suspiró aliviado. No hubiese sabido qué hacer si hubiese asesinado a Thorin por accidente.

El frasco se sentía cálido, como una presión constante contra su otra mano. Era lo único a lo que se podía aferrar, cuando por fin se quitó la venda de los ojos. Le hubiese gustado mantener la tela donde estaba, le hubiese gustado no tener que ver; pero tenía que encontrar a Ori sin despertar a los demás.

Cuando Bilbo abrió los ojos, el mundo entero pareció congelarse. Bofur y Bombur estaban sentados por el fuego, de espaldas a ellos, y Ori no estaba ahí, en su lugar junto a Thorin, y el estómago de Bilbo sintió un retorcijón y escalofríos en el estómago. No, no era posible que lo hubieran secuestrado, estaba ahí hacía sólo un momento. No era posible de que fuera demasiado tarde, no ahora.

Bilbo se paró, y Bofur y Bombur seguían sin notarlo, como si se hubiese vuelto invisible, y tal vez así era, quizás se había puesto por accidente el extraño anillo que había encontrado, y ya no estaba ahí. Bilbo presiono su mano contra el bolsillo de su abrigo, sintiendo la forma familiar del anillo ahí.

No era el anillo; era él.

Bilbo se percató de la figura parada de Ori en la orilla del campamento, viendo a la oscuridad, y Bilbo saltó sobre la silueta dormida de Thorin hacia Ori.

– Ori, siseó, pero el joven enano no contestó. Veía fijamente a algo frente a ellos. Y las sombras de los árboles formaban a un hombre de negro con su rostro en blanco ligeramente inclinado, como si los estuviera observando sin ojos. La sombra parecía avanzar, formando más y más brazos en el hombre.

_Nunca lo enfrentes_, pensó Bilbo, pero era sólo un débil murmullo en su mente mientras jalaba a Ori detrás de él, parándose entre el enano y el delgado hombre. Ori todavía no apartaba la mirada del hombre, como si su mente se hubiese vaciado por completo, pero el hombre no hacía nada por el momento. Bilbo se giró, aún cuando tenía miedo y cada músculo en su cuerpo gritaba por lo contrario.

– No existe si no lo ves, – Bilbo le susurró a Ori, quien no mostró señal alguna de haber escuchado. El frasco aún hacía presión contra su palma resbalosa por el sudor, y cuando Bilbo intentó abrirlo, sus dedos se resbalaron contra el cristal y el frasco comenzó a caer lentamente, pero cuando pasó por la mano de Ori, éste se movió de repente y lo atrapó. El enano observó el frasco en su mano como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

Bilbo tomó el frasco y Ori le veía con atención, sus ojos muy abiertos, y el hobbit abrió el frasco e hizo que Ori tragara el medicamento. En poco tiempo, pareció que la luz en los ojos del enano se hubiese atenuado, y sus párpados se cerraron, y todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo en un profundo sueño.

Atrás de él, el aire se volvió gélido.

– No existes si no te veo, – dijo Bilbo sin apartar la mirada de Ori en el suelo. Pero el zumbido estridente había regresado, llenando su cabeza, su visión y todo su mundo. Algo tiraba de él, girándolo para que viera la cara sin rostro.

–No voy a huir, – comentó con los ojos cerrados, aunque no era tarea fácil. Abrió el frasco y tomó la última gota del medicamento azul que quedaba al fondo. Entonces abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mano moviéndose hacia él. _Voy a morir_, pensó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

La luz del sol quemaba sus párpados y en algún lado alguien roncaba bastante fuerte, por lo que Bilbo abrió los ojos. Se encontró viendo un techo de madera, y debajo de él se encontraba una cama increíblemente suave.

– ¡Ah! Despertaste.

Bilbo giró la cabeza. Sentado en una silla junto a su cama se encontraba Balin.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

– En el Pueblo del Lago, justo a las afueras del Bosque Negro. Puede que te sientas un poco desubicado. Thorin, Ori y tú se enfermaron y tuvimos que borrar algunos de sus recuerdos.

– ¿Nos enfermamos?

– Fue el bosque el que los enfermó. Pero deberías estar bien ahora. ¿Tienes algún pensamiento extraño? ¿Recuerdos inusuales?

– Nada más raro de lo usual, – contestó Bilbo.

–Bien, entonces. Ori despertó primero y también ha estado bien, pero vamos a estar al pendiente de los tres, por si acaso.

Balin se reclinó contra su silla y estudió al hobbit.

– ¿Y Thorin?, – preguntó Bilbo. Balin sólo señaló a espaldas de Bilbo, y el hobbit se giró para ver. Thorin dormía profundamente en la tercera cama de la habitación, roncando y babeando la almohada.

– Debería despertar en una hora o dos, – comentó Balin. – Probablemente nos moveremos muy rápido una vez que despierte, así que disfruta la calma mientras dure.

Bilbo asintió y se giró hacia la ventana abierta; su mente aún estaba un poco nublada, todo se sentía como si fuera un sueño, pero la luz del sol le ayudaba. Podía oír el sonido de niños jugando afuera y el cielo era del más tenue azul que Bilbo jamás hubiera visto.

– ¿Vimos elfos?, – preguntó de repente, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

– Unos pocos, – contestó el enano. – Pero no fueron ningún problema. Sígueme, te conseguiré algo de comer.

Bilbo se levantó y le dio la espalda al claro cielo azul.

* * *

Ori estaba sentado afuera, sobre una roca frente a la taberna, disfrutando del sol. Trataba de escribir el capítulo del Bosque Negro en su registro, el problema era, sin embargo, que no recordaba nada al respecto, y cada vez que preguntaba algo a los demás enanos, estos le contestaban que se había enfermado y nada más. No le decían de qué se había enfermado ni como habían salido del bosque. El pasaje del Bosque Negro sería uno pequeño, en verdad.

Ori terminó la oración, dejando su pluma sobre el papel, y alzó los ojos para ver a Fili y Kili y a los niños del pueblo. Los dos enanos no tardaron en volverse los favoritos de los niños ya que no se negaban a jugar con ellos; incluso ahora, Kili guiaba una armada de niños con espadas de madera contra el gran dragón Fili, quien rugía y reía y luego de una larga batalla, finalmente fue asesinado con una espada de madera atravesada en el corazón.

La muerte de Fili fue bastante dramática; gritó y rugió y trató de tirar, sin mucho éxito, a los niños que no paraban de reír. Al final, Fili dejó de pelear, y fue entonces que los infantes se volvieron contra Kili, reclamando que había trabajado junto al dragón todo ese tiempo, y no importaba qué dijera Kili, no pasó mucho antes de que desapareciera en medio de una pila de niños riendo, de los cuales, la mayoría olvidaron sus espadas, prefiriendo usar las manos para hacerle cosquillas al ayudante del dragón.

– ¿Qué dibujas?

Fili apareció a lado de Ori y veía a su libro; Ori bajó la mirada y se encontró con que, efectivamente, distraído había hecho un bosquejo de una pequeña imagen en una de las esquinas de la página. Era una imagen incompleta de lo que parecía ser un hombre alto y delgado rodeado de árboles.

– Eh, no es nada, – contestó Ori. – Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que dibujaba. Le haces muy bien de dragón, ¿debería sospechar algo?

– ¿Sospechar? No; de Kili es de quien deberías te deberías preocupar, creo que lo van a matar con cosquillas. ¿Qué dices?

– ¿De qué?

– ¿El orco Ori y su fiel wargo deberían salvar a su compañero de esos valientes guerreros?, – Fili volteó la espada de madera a modo de que el mango apuntara a Ori. – Toma una espada y monta sobre mi espalda.

Ori le sonrió a Fili; en algún lugar bajo la pila de niños, Kili pedía auxilio a gritos.

– Está bien, sólo dame un momento, – Ori miró su libro y el dibujo en él, luego de un momento arrancó el dibujo y lo arrojó al suelo; cerró el libro y lo dejó en el piso, luego tomó la espada que Fili le ofrecía, se subió sobre una roca y de ahí, saltó a la espalda del rubio. Algo le inquietaba en la cabeza, le decía que había algo familiar con la situación, pero entonces Fili aulló a todo pulmón y Ori se olvido de la sensación; en vez de eso, dijo tonterías como gritos de batalla, blandiendo su espada mientras Fili corría hacia los niños.

Los niños gritaron y rieron y se dispersaron; y el dibujo de Ori se levantó con el viento hasta que terminó cayendo al lago, donde la tinta se desvaneció lentamente.

El Fin.


End file.
